The chronicles of Luminok
by Lewa of the pit
Summary: Join our resident hero Luminok, toa of space, as he battles evil forces and strives to mend the entirity of the space time continuum. He will face dangers unmatched and quests unthinkable to save the entire universe from destruction... Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**The Chronicles of Luminok .Chapter one . **

A lone lime green and white toa gazed upon the island in front of him from the vantage point of a thin shiny dark green cliff .A deep rumbling sound was mixed by the cries of fleeing matoran and rahi . He saw numerous ruptures appear in the soft fertile ground below .To any other being in the universe .The holes would have seemed to be created due to rahi movement ,bioquakes or subsidence due to erosion in the cave network below the island .But not to this toa .This toa saw the truth .He did not see any simple or ordinary situation .He saw the numerous ruptures which opened to large spherical vacuums just below the surface .Spheres of nothing created due to space warps being created by faults in the space time continuum .He had about five minutes until the spheres stopped appearing and other things from other worlds took their place !

He had managed to get all but one of the native matoran away from the area without revealing his existence .It was a hard task that he hadn't the time to reflect on .The last matoran ,a le matoran ,was just sucked into a sphere along with a Nhyros he tripped on by the spheres toa saw this happen . The matoran was lucky as the sphere was shallow .He didn't stay there for long though .as the sphere of nothingness was connected to a much ,much larger sphere which hastily drew him in to the pitch black bottom .Shortly after landing on the nyhros and almost knocking his mask of he realised something …that it was dark only because it had not yet caved in !!!

The root filled ceiling rumbled violently and soil began to fall on his head .The Nhyros ducked it's head and groaned in fright and the matoran pleaded to mata nui .The toa above ,a toa of space ,compacted space between him and the first cave to warp there .He would usually be able to detect the matoran's whereabouts and the depth of the second cave so he could warp directly there easily .But the fact that many ruptures in the time/space continuum had appeared confused his senses ,gave him a headache and prevented his concentration .He stepped through the compacted space and appeared in the first sphere .He looked quizzically into the hole between the sphere he was in and the larger, much darker sphere the matoran was in .He could not see through the darkness .He only wished that the toa of light he had heard about in the prophecy was in existence today ,not in the 60,000 years which was prophesised .He hadn't the time to wait 60,000 years for a toa of light to appear though .As the ceiling began rapidly collapsing due to the lack of foundations .

He wracked his brain to find a solution to seeing the matoran .Relying on hearing was useless .all he could hear was rumbling .relying on his senses was useless because of the sheer abundance of things he was detecting being wrong with the fabric of space .He couldn't rely on sight … unless …

He improvised and did something he never did before. He opened his right palm into a curve and using only a small fraction of his power allowed the rays of light hitting it to bend over it's contours and form into a beam at the start of his wrist . This beam then widened and contracted as he willed it to and after a few moments he located the le-matoran he was looking for . Once found the matoran faced the light along with the Nhyros .He gazed upon the toa as the toa gazed upon him .The toa then faded from view and only the light beam remained. A moment later all the matoran saw was a pair of white and green legs .He jumped back and saw the toa stood in front of him .He said one word in awe .One word that the toa would later know as his name .An ancient word he saw on a tablet in a temple millennia before …"Luminok"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**The chronicles of Luminok .Chapter two . **

The word meant light bringer. And was only spoken in one region and heard of in the one temple the toa was once in. How the matoran knew the word in such a far place from the region and temple was something the toa intended to find out. But he was busy bending space again to avoid the collapsing roof of the spherical cave.

Because the toa's manipulation of the light beams was left unattended ,the beam was beginning to deteriorate as space healed itself .Now the matoran saw a strange sight his mind could barely comprehend .He saw the toa look up at the shaking roof of the cave .Then he saw it shrink and contract as he ,the Nhyros and the toa of space stood unaffected .The whole area around him twisted out of recognition until it became a hollow white cylinder touching the toa's head and feet and only spanning quarter a bio long .Yet bridging the gap between a low cave and a high cliff .It was something that left him in awe and confusion of the toa's unique powers over a fundamental part of the universe … the very fabric of space .

When the three beings stepped over the bridge and onto the green cliff the bridge disappeared as space healed itself .Yet the same could not be said for the spheres of nothingness created by rifts in the space time continuum .The toa knew that he could do nothing of a good effect until they stopped appearing and the rift opened .He saw it as an opportunity for conversation with the matoran . "How do you know that word" the toa asked ,looking very interested about the le-matoran . "What word" quizzed the matoran , the awe of the toa's powers had the effect of making him forget anything else for the moment . "Luminok" the toa said , "where did you learn it" . "Luminok" the matoran repeated … "Easy … I'm simply friends with someone who originates on the island that came up with the word". "Ahh" exclaimed the toa . "You see I thought no matoran left that island … ever .I thought they were a very secretive group" . "They are" said the matoran . "A select group of talented and important matoran from nearly all this side of the matoran universe were chosen to be part of …" . "Part of what" said the toa as the spheres below began to appear less frequently. "A … recording" said the matoran . "To archive the things we have achieved and also odd things we have seen … things such as what is happening today .We are to try to document and solve them . That's why I tripped on this Nhyros" .the matoran petted the rahi where he landed on it . It's flat ,hard body seemed to have no damage .

"I was concentrating on the sky to see if there were any strange rahi" .The toa knew what rahi the matoran talked of .Rahi that feasted on tears in the space time continuum .They were a pest and an increasing danger to the weakening space time continuum .The toa was curious as to how the matoran was informed of these and why .They were matters no matoran should be involved in as they were of immense importance …

To be continued


End file.
